


Padawan Buzz Cut

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's finally gained the rank of Knight, and he gets to grow his hair cut.  Qui-Gon is looking forward to the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padawan Buzz Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



He's growing his hair out for me.

Well, no; he's really growing it out for himself. He's been waiting for this for years, now. He takes a certain amount of teasing from his agemates about the way his hair looks these days. It is messy and rough and tends to look disheveled all the time now. Padawan Tachi has been particularly harsh about it.

Even with the traditional padawan buzz cut, we managed. I would fist my hands close to his scalp, and hear his muffled moans with my cock down his throat, and he could come just from that, and often did.

Still. He's growing his hair out. I am eagerly anticipating how it will be for us when it's long.


End file.
